


Personal Characters

by deadlykittens



Series: Falling or Soaring [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlykittens/pseuds/deadlykittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically In game shots of what the Me made Characters look like if anyone wants a face to put to the names said often...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Characters

**Author's Note:**

> Made in Inquisition game.
> 
> If enough requested will try to remake the Characters again for slider information.

Eric and Adam are slight tweaks from first default head. Nothing Major. Can probably figure them out or get something similar yourself.  
While Narrisa was a lot of tweaking to get to how I liked her. Started with Final default head and changed things.


End file.
